the lost white angle
by NYANCATO3opoptart
Summary: the hosts have not seen haruhi in two years and they decide it was time to pay her a visit but when they get there will they find the same old haruhi or a comepleatly different haruhi read to find out
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I do not own ouran or it's characters so please enjoy this terrible story

(Narrator's pov)

It has been two years since everyone in the host club last saw Haruhi fujioka. The last time they saw her she had bad news that she was moving to Washington DC in America because her father has taken up a job there as a business man witch meant he got a better pay.

Knowing that his daughter would be sad about her leaving her friends behind he knew he had to do what was best for the family so they moved.

Of course haruhi and the gang kept in touch like texting, phone calls, and even skyping each other, she stopped after ten months no calls, no texts, and no skyping calls neither.

The gang got worried and decided to go visit her over summer break.

(Host Club POV)

The care stopped in front of haruhi's new home one the all stepped out of the car they noticed the fine house it had three floors the house was basically like a half mansion. The hosts just stood there in awe, "this place is actually really nice." hikaru said everyone else nodded, "ok listen up we are not here to judge there life style got that." Tamaki told the rest of the host club making them all nod.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell "come in!" yelled ranka the hos club walked into the kitchen, when ranka turned around she drooped the plate she was washing to the floor." YOU GUYS"

"we are sorry for intruding on you today we were hoping to see if haru-chan was ok" honey said in his cute voice "no, no I was hoping you guys would come…."ranka trailed off looking to the ground.

"what's wrong "tamaki says in a worried tone, "well first off please sit down and would you like some lemonade it is way to hot for tea"ranka says trying to lighten the mood

When we sat down ranka's face became serious "well you see haruhi is not the same anymore she has changed since her days in the host club"

"What do you mean haru-chan changed" honey said with a worried expression

Ranka continued "well lately all she does is stay in her room all day she barely eats she has not made one friend since the move and lately I have been hearing her cry herself to sleep at night"

All of us hosts went wide-eyed at the news haruhi was depressed and they couldn't do anything about it till now. "Where is haruhi now "Tamaki said. Everyone saw the seriousness in his face.

"she left out for a it she should be back in a little while "ranka says in his usual happy tone"by any chance would you like to see haruhi's room"

"yeah I want to see haru-chan's room "honey says in a cheery tone"**yeah we want to see our toy's room **"the twins say in unison

With that we all went to her room.

(A/N) I know this was a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer kay

Later~nyan3


	2. the new haruhi

(A/N) well here is chapter two of my train wreck of a story he, he anyway I do not own ouran high school host club or its characters well enjoy

Chapter2~meeting the new haruhi

(Host club POV)

When we walked in we were surprised at how big her room is **"wow haruhi has a nice room **"the twins said in unison. The walls were painted black, here bed was a king size with red covers black pillows a white plush bunny; a book shelf full of manga, the sun couldn't get in through the window because of the black curtains.

"Well this room is um interesting "Tamaki said a little afraid of it.

We all here someone open the front door and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs

"Oh quickly hide before she gets in here" ranka told us we all hid then we saw the most unbelievable thing ever.

Haruhi fujioka stood there in here doorway dressed so differently than normal. She had a snake bite piercing that was two little black hoops on her bottom lip she wore a black skirt with two belts fish net tights black combat boots a little skull pin in here hair witch was black and the bangs that covered her right eye were red she wore a black and red shirt that had jack the pumpkin king in the middle.

Haruhi tripped and said "fuck" this little outburst caused the hot club to gasp a little.

"Haruhi are you okay" ranka said making sure she was alright.

"I'm fine dad no need to call 911"she said as she turned on her iPod and put one headphone in her ear and sat down on the couch in her room.

"Hey haruhi why don't you give the host club a call "ranka said with a smile "yeah and lets go shoot some elderly people to see where that will get us" haruhi snapped back

"no really they are probably worried it has been ten months since you last talked "ranka started walking towards haruhi as she started walking out of her room then stopped and said.

"Look dad I have nothing to do with them anymore they are rich and they have lives the most likely forgot about me already "she started to walk out but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"That's not true haru-chan we have missed you lots" honey said on the verge of tears while the other hosts walked out.

(Haruhi's POV)

I saw all of the hosts in my room Tamaki, kyoya, mori, honey, hikaru and kaoru. "guys" I said before I ran towards all of them and gave them all a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here" I say in a happy tone.

"we came to see you haru-chan, we missed you lots" honey says all mori said was" mm " kyoya just wrote things in his death no- I mean little black note book hikaru and kaoru said " **hey haruhi what's up with that outfit of yours" **Tamaki butts in as well " why is my precious daughter dressed like that "

"If you don't like it you don't have to say anything about it smepi (I spelt that wrong T-T )" haruhi snapped back .

Tamaki went straight into depression mode. "It's not that we don't like it it's just we never thought we would see you in those types of clothing" hikaru said.

"Oh haruhi I need to leave now so I can catch my flight I will be back on wends day ok"ranka yelled from downstairs.

"Ok dad good luck on your business trip see ya" haruhi yelled back. Tamaki got up ran towards me picked me up and spun me around while hugging me "haruhi can we please stay here with you while we are here visiting you "honey came in too " yeah please haru-chan I'll let you play with usa-chan"

I sighed " ok, ok fine just put me down tamaki-sempai " after he had put me down I know this was going to be the longest summer ever.

(A/N) so what did you think =^-^= was it any good please tell me

Laters my loves~nyan3


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N)first off I would love to thank you all for following and favoring my story I do not own ouran or its characters so please enjoy.

(Haruhi's POV)

After I made dinner for the host club we al decided that we should watch a scary movie before we all went to sleep.

**"Hey haruhi what's the scariest movie you got **"the twins say in unison (A/N did you notice every time the twins say something at the same time it's in bold print :D)

"Well I do have evil dead it's not really, really scary but it's kind of scary" I say in a not caring way honestly I don't care what movie we watch.

I put the movie in and as soon as we start watching the beginning everyone is scared well of course kyoya and mori aren't but honey, tamaki hikaru and kaoru are.

Out of no wear tamaki grabs me and pulls me into a hug "don't worry haruhi I'll protect you." He yells.

"I swear tamaki-sepia you scream so loud I bet you could wake the dead" I say pinching his hand so he can let me go. With that tamaki goes into his depression mode and sits in a random corner.

When the credits finally finished I noticed that everyone had fallen asleep. I turned off the TV and went upstairs to get blankets for everyone, I covered everyone with blankets but I paused before I put a blanket on top of hikaru and kaoru.

I know it makes me sound like a creeper but I stood there for a few minutes admiring how cute kaoru was , I admit I did have a crush on him back when I was a host but I think I still kind of do.

I went upstairs and changed into my pink pj bottoms and black veil brides band tee and drifted off to sleep.

Next day~

"haru-chan hey haru-chan wake up sleepy head" I heard a familiar voice call out for me.

I woke up to find all of the hosts standing in my room. I quickly get mad because I do not like to get up early so I threw a few pillows at them and whined.

(kaoru's POV)

Seeing haruhi throw pillows and whine about not wanting to get up was surprising to me but she did look cute, wait what cute? No kaoru you promised that you would let hikaru have her.

I walk over beside her bed and nudge her a bit "haruhi we are hungry and we don't know how to use the stove can you please make breakfast for us" I say in a sweet tone.

She gets up and puts her black bunny slippers on and mumbles "damn rich bustards" he, he I haven't heard her say that in a while.

We all sat at the table while haruhi served us up what she said was pancakes I fed hikaru and hikaru fed me.

I noticed that haruhi was straining at me for a few seconds with a light blush on her cheeks but then quickly looked away when she noticed I was staring back.

(Haruhi's POV)

I quickly turned away when kaoru caught me staring at him my once light blush turned a bit darker most likely.

After breakfast we all decided to go to the park.

When we got there honey pulled me towards the sing stets and told me to push him. After a while of being complete idiots playing like children we all had a picnic lunch in front of the pond until tamaki got into a fight with a duck (A/N XD I am sorry I had to put that there )

It started to rain pretty hard and tamaki was all over me saying " don't worry my precious daughter daddy will protect you from the lightning" I got annoyed quickly but I was worried that there would be lightning. It's a good thing that I lived close to the park.

Once we got back we all changed into different clothes but there was a bit of an incident between me and kaoru but no one else knows but the two of us…

(A/N) **weeeeeellll I hope you liked this chapter =^-^= I might update tomorrow but I might go out tomorrow so yeah and oooooo I wonder what happened between haruhi and kaoru**

**Later~nyan3 **


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) **sorry I haven't been updating I have been really sick ;-; well I do not own ouran or its characters **

**Tamaki: "what happened between that pervert and my precious daughter?!"**

**Haruhi: "calm down tamaki it's just a freaking story"**

**Kaoru & hikaru: "hey you are the only pervert here boss"**

**Me: "well let's just get this story started " – throws a steal chair at tamaki-**

**Haruhi: "O-O you didn't have to throw it that hard"**

Once we got back we all changed into different clothes but there was a bit of an incident between me and kaoru but no one else knows but the two of us…

~FLASHBACK~

(Haruhi's POV)

I went up to my room to change into so comfy clothes. When I took most of my clothes off someone walked in on accident. "Kaoru what are you doing in here" I say covering myself with a blanket.

Kaoru's face turned red "I'm sorry haruhi I didn't mean to walk in on you like this" he said before he ran out slamming the door behind him.

End of flashback.

I walked downstairs to go make tea for everyone when I felt something familiar rub it's self by my leg. I bend down and scratch my black cat winter's ear.

When I get downstairs all of the hosts were sitting at the kitchen table and I noticed that kaoru started to blush a bit.

"The tea will be done in a bit "I said in a board tone.

(Kaoru's POV)

When haruhi walked into the kitchen I blushed a bit remembering recent events. Haruhi probably thinks I am a pervert or something.

"Hey kaoru what's wrong you look worried "hikaru said with a worried look. I quickly smiled and said "oh please don't worry about me hikaru I was just deep in thought "I said as I pulled him into a hug,

"about? "Haruhi said with a smirk. I quickly felt a light blush on my cheeks "oh nothing really" I said hoping that she didn't notice I was blushing.

"Uh are you sick or something kaoru your face is kind of red" haruhi says in a worried tone, hikaru quickly cupped my face and said "oh no are you ok kaoru I couldn't bare it if you were to be sick."

"Oh I am ok please don't worry about me guys" I said after I insured hikaru I wasn't sick at all. "But kaoru why is your face still red" haruhi says sitting down next to me, "uh I don't know "I quickly say before I get up and run to the bathroom.

(Hikaru's POV)

What was that all about man kaoru is acting really weird and his face he starts to blu-wait a minute does this mean that kaoru likes haruhi….

**(A/N) Again sorry for not updating sooner I have been very sick I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's crapy as hell **

**Tamaki: "you perverted dooppel ganger you saw haruhi change! Mama make the nasty boy stop!"**

**Haruhi:" tamaki-sempai let me go!Grrrrrr"**

**Kyoya: "honesty tamaki you really have no self-control "**

**Hikaru: "wow kaoru who knew you were such a pervert"**

**Kaoru: "I didn't do it nyan is the one who wrote it D:"**

**Haruhi: "I really don't care if it really did happen or if it didn't happen just stop being idiots "**

**Me: "SHUT UP SO WE CAN ALL SAY GOOD BYE TO THE READERS!" **

**Everyone: O-O **

**Well later loves'**

**Nyan~3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Yes I am updating finally I am so sorry I haven't I have school and a lot shit has been going on too so again I am sorry for not updating sooner and now I think I will be updating every weekend**

**Haruhi: "finally you came back I have been so board"**

**Hikaru: "yeah I want to see haruhi and kaoru together" c: **

**Tamaki: "no I will not have my precious daughter date that perverted boy!"**

**Kyoya: "honestly tamaki "**

**Me: "enjoy "-picks up steal chair-**

**Tamaki: -hides behind kyoya-**

**(Kaoru's Pov)**

'I was losing my self-control I need to tell haruhi how I really feel 'I thought to myself as I paced around the room, but just before I was about to go tell haruhi my feelings hikaru walked into the room.

"I know you love haruhi" he said looking into my eyes with a serious face."huh why do you say that" I said remembering why I never told haruhi m true feelings.

"I noticed that you were blushing a lot at breakfast today but only when haruhi came around "I looked at hikaru with a light blush was I really doing that the whole time.

The next thing that hikaru said surprised me

"Just so you know kaoru I will not lose haruhi not even to you" and with that hikaru walked out of the room and went downstairs.

'Did he really just say that 'was all that I thought while on the verge of tears?

**(Haruhi's Pov)**

I was silently reading a manga book when I heard sobbing .I walked into hikaru and kaoru's room to find kaoru crying.

I walk up to kaoru and sit next to him on the bed "kaoru" I say in a soft caring way, he looks up at me ."h-haruhi' he says.

Without another word I pull him into a hug. Kaoru I hate to see you cry I care about you a lot please tell me what's wrong" I say rubbing his back.

"Haruhi I need to tell you something" kaoru says still sobbing "what is it" I say.

Kaoru pulls away from me and stairs straight into my eyes.

"I-I-I love you so much I just want to spend every moment I can with you" he says.

I quickly go wide eyed at this "kaoru ..." I trail off looking down at the be covers "why didn't you tell me earlier." I say with a smile "huh" I all he said "I have loved you ever since I saw you the first time I saw you it was like true love at first sight." I say sounding corny.

(**Kaoru's Pov) **

'She loves me she actually loves me' I think while celebrating in my head "haruhi would you do me the greatest honor in the world and be my girlfriend" I say with a light blush on my face"

I heard giggling coming from her "of course kaoru" she says with a bright smile. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that.

Without another word I pulled haruhi into a gentle kiss witch quickly turned really passionate. We parted for are and we both stared into each other's eyes until tamaki came in.

"Hey kaoru I think you should go and talk to hikaru he's hav-"tamaki looks at both of us oh geeze I know where this is going

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING "he yells grabbing haruhi and pulling her away from me "hey tamaki-sempi let me go we weren't doing anything just talking" haruhi says trying to escape his grasp.

Next thing you know the entire host club is here.

"Tell me what is going on "tamaki demanded.

I sigh and pull haruhi next to me holding her by the waist "well you see haruhi just became my girlfriend"

"WHAT!" tamaki screamed?

**(A/N) sorry it's so short every time I try and write my fan fics someone in my house hold apparently needs to use the computer ;-;**

**Well laters loves **

**Nyan~3**


End file.
